Fleur bleue
by alili lunamoon
Summary: Après un bon moment, Noé s'aperçoit enfin que Murr a disparu, et Vanitas ne semble pas motivé à l'aider à le retrouver.


\- VANITAS!

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu nuit se retourna doucement, interpellé par ce vampire qui avait brutalement décidé d'entrer dans sa chambre. Le bougre, il avait presque fait briser les vitres des portes.

\- ...Qu'y a-t-il? Tu veux savoir les secrets que referment mon grimoire~? Tu peux demander gentiment, tu sais~...

\- Ce n'est pas cela qui m'intéresse! Il y a quelque chose de très urgent!

\- D'autres vampires se sont fait posséder?

\- Non!

\- Fais vite alors, parce que je suis sur une affaire très importante. Tu savais que les rues de Paris ont été refaites et ont été agrandies lors de la révolution de 1830 pour rendre difficile la construction de barricades?

\- Je m'en fiche, écoute-moi!

\- Ah mais je t'écoute, mon cher Noé.

\- Murr... il a disparu!

Vanitas éclata de rire.

\- Et c'est pour cela que tu es aussi blanc qu'elle et que tu me regardes d'un air paniqué comme si j'allais te dévorer?

\- Ce n'est pas drôle! Tu ne sais pas combien je tiens à elle! Mon Dieu, si cela se trouve elle s'est faite écraser par un cheval, ou dévorée par un vampire contaminé..!

\- Les vampires mangent les chats?

\- J'en sais rien, non!

\- Alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

\- Si, je m'inquiète! Tu ferais quoi, toi, si je disparaissais?!

\- Hmm... je pense que j'irai prendre un café sur les Champs Elysées, avec ton argent. Apparemment il y a même un café qui est dirigé par un vampire. C'est rare, ça!

\- ...Tu es sérieux, là?!

\- On ne peux plus sérieux! Même si les vampires ont leur propre monde, il y en a plus qu'on ne le croit qui vivent dans le monde des humains.

\- ...Pourquoi est-ce que je te suis encore?!

\- Parce que tu y es obligé~ et je sais très bien que tu ne peux pas me résister. Si je peux faire fondre Jeanne, je peux faire fondre tout le monde~!

Noé soupira avant de le regarder avec un soudain air sérieux.

\- Mais, dis... tu l'aimes vraiment?

\- Qui, Jeanne? C'est vrai qu'elle est extrêmement jolie, mais non. Pourquoi?

\- Et tu embrasses souvent les gens dans raison?!

\- Seulement quand j'ai envie de m'amuser~.

\- Pourquoi ne prends-tu rien au sérieux?!

\- Mon ancêtre prenait tout au sérieux, et vu ce qu'il est advenu de lui je ne préfère pas suivre son exemple. Et puis le jour où la vie aura décidé d'être sérieuse, mon cher Noé, même les vampires n'existeront plus! Finit-il sur un rire.

\- Tu pourrais au moins faire un effort.

\- Pour qui? Pour les vampires? mais j'en fais, je ne plaisante pas lorsque je les soigne!

\- Tu es juste... insupportable.

\- Alors pourquoi restes-tu avec moi? Pour le grimoire~?

\- Exactement.

\- Donc si je le laissais là, sur cette table, tout seul, tu n'hésiterais pas à t'en emparer..?

\- Non, je ne ferai jamais cela! Comparé à toi, je suis quelqu'un de poli et de distingué. Et puis seul toi peut en déclencher le pouvoir.

\- Hey, dis tout de suite que j'ai de mauvaises manières!

\- Tu verrais un noble bien élevé mettre le bazar dans un aéronef?

\- S'il devait sauver la vie de quelqu'un, oui!

\- Tu dis que je ne connais rien car j'ai été élevé à la campagne, mais toi, où as-tu été élevé, hm?!

Et tout ce que Noé eu comme réponse, ce fut un baiser. Oui, un baiser, parce que Vanitas s'était levé et avait finement collé ses lèvres aux siennes, un sourire ne le quittant pas.

Pour tout dire, le vampire reste sans bouger, étant plus sous la surprise qu'autre chose. Quelques secondes plus tard, Vanitas se reculait en se léchant les lèvres, et Noé ne put dire s'il avait répondu à son baiser ou s'il l'avait repoussé.

\- Tes lèvres ont un goût de sang~...

\- ...T-Tu t'amuses, c'est ça?! Ne joues pas à cela avec moi! Surtout que si Domi est au courant, elle saura te remettre à ta place!

\- Qui, Dominique? Je n'en ai que faire de cette fille. Si tu crois qu'elle me fait peur! Non, tout ce que je veux lui montrer c'est que tu ne me quitteras pas avant longtemps~!

\- Pourtant, mes nerfs me montrent que je vais te quitter bientôt, siffla le vampire entre ses dents.

\- Mais bref, tout cela ne me dit pas où se trouve ce vampire. Je sais juste que les meurtes se sont multipliés dans le seizième... c'est donc dans cet arrondissement-là que nous devons mener l'enquête.

\- Et tout cela ne me dit pas non plus où se trouve Murr! Éspèce d'idiot, tu m'as embrouillé l'esprit avec ton barratin!

\- Murr? Ce pauvre chat complètement inutile que tu trimballes partout malgré lui? Oh, il est chez le comte Orlock. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce dernier m'a envoyé une lettre, ils s'occupent très bien de ton chaton là-bas!

\- ...Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt?!

\- Non, c'était plus drôle de te voir tiraillé par l'inquiétude. Dit Vanitas en se concentrant sur la carte ancienne qu'il avait devant les yeux.

Noé serra les dents. Ah, si seulement il pouvait le frapper. Rien qu'une seule fois. Mais au lieu de cela, il laissa échapper un soupire.

\- Enfin, au moins il est en sécurité.

\- Et toi, tu aimes Dominique?

\- Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela?!

\- Tu m'as posé la question pour Jeanne alors je te la pose pour ta bien-aimée.

\- Bien sûr que je l'aime! Comme... une amie d'enfance.

Il ne le dira jamais, mais en réalité, Louis captivait bien plus son attention que sa sœur. Mais il n'était plus de ce monde... de plus aucun monde d'ailleurs, sauf de celui des morts s'il existait.

\- Je vois...

\- Désolé mais contrairement à toi, les jolies demoiselles ne sont pas ma priorité. J'ai une mission et c'est d'étudier ton grimoire pour en rapporter les informations à mon maître, et rien ne saura m'en détourner.

\- Vraiment rien~?

\- Rien.

\- C'est ce que l'on verra~...

Vanitas lâcha un rire. Parce que des idées derrière la tête, il en avait plein~...

Et il n'allait pas se gêner pour les réaliser.

 _ **~Fin~**_


End file.
